Año, Nuevo!
by seddie15
Summary: Esto es un pequeño One-Shot que hice espero que lo leann! :DD


_**HOLAA! BUENO ESTE ES UN ONE- SHOT ALGO RARO POR QUE NO ESTAMOS EN EPOCA PERO QUE TE DIGO SE ME VINO A LA CABEZA XD! BUENO A QUI VA :***_

FREDDIE. 

_Hoy era 31 de diciembre, año nuevo, para muchos una fecha de alegría, para otros no es más que una fecha, pero para nosotros era un fecha muy especial, nos turnábamos para pasar año nuevo un año con nuestras familias y el que seguía lo hacíamos juntos.., si, Carly, Spencer, Sam, Pam, mi madre y yo._

_Este año nos tocaba hacerlo juntos, así que hay estábamos, juntos esperando la gran hora!, estaban charlando pero no se de que cosa porque estaba ocupado mirando a la rubia, aun la sigo mirando.., es imposible dejar de mirarla por mas que lo intento es inútil, nunca la deje de amar desde que terminamos por mas que intentaba olvidarla cada mañana volvía a caer al mirarla. _

_Se veía hermosa, ella llevaba un vestido, no era muy llamativo era algo sencillo pero que dejaba ver su hermoso cuerpo perfectamente, Carly la obligo a usarlo porque no quería nada de lo que veían en fin conocemos a Sam, ya es bastante que se halla puesto un vestido._

_No se como paso el tiempo pero faltaban 10 minutos para las doce, todos se pararon para esperar la gran hora, se podían escuchar los fuegos artificiales aumentar a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pero yo nada mas estaba concentrado en Sam, faltaban 5 minutos, todos ya tenían una sonrisa de la emoción, pero mi sonrisa era debido a la de Sam._

_10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,,2,1 FELIZZ! AÑO! – gritamos todos mientras nos abrazábamos_

_Feliz año Freddie..! me dijo Carly tiernamente mientras me abrazaba, si Carly mi mejor amiga, mi hermana la amaba pero como una hermana no como antes, lo que sentía antes por ella no fue mas que un capricho que nunca logre tener pero tampoco quise, tenerlo. Igualmente Carly… le dije mientras rompía el abrazo._

_Hermanoo! Feliz Año! Dijo Spencer raramente mientras me abrazaba, amaba a ese chico, era como el hermano que nunca tuve, era inmaduro pero así lo quería, siempre estaba ay para ti, en las buenas y en las malas, de verdad lo apreciaba mucho!. Igual Spens le dije mientras me separaba._

_Mi Freddieee! Dijo mi mama para después casi asfixiarme en un abrazo, la quería mucho, la amaba a pesar de que es demasiado sobreprotectora, la quiero mucho y tengo que agradecer tener una madre así.., ella es única y no la cambiaria por ninguna otra a pesar de todo .Feliz año mama! Le dije cortando el abrazo._

_Oyee chico se que no tenemos mucha comunicación pero que mas da! Feliz año!.. dijo la mama de Sam al muy estilo Puckett?.. ella tal vez no era la persona mas común del mundo pero sin duda Pam era muy especial, como quisiera que fuera mi suegra ahora : (. Jaja igual señora Puckett le dije sonriente._

_Feliz año Fredtonto! Dijo Sam con una sonrisa para luego abrazarme, dios mío siento la electricidad correr por mi cuerpo, siento su olor que hace que se me erice la piel, creo que estoy perdiendo el control, no quería separarme, no lo quería hacer, sabia que esto no volvería a ocurrir con tanta facilidad, tenia que sacar provecho de esto, además que estoy perdiendo los estribos mejor me calmo antes de que cometa una locura. Igual Sammy dije separándome un poco para luego darle un beso en la mejilla….. esperen…. Oh no! Que diablos hice!_

_Esperaba que no lo notaran, pero fue inútil todos me miraban extrañados y algo sorprendidos, Sam también me miraba así y estaba sonrojada lo cual causo que también lo estuviera yo. _

_**Freddie que fue eso…? Dijo Carly confundida **_

_**Yo..yo.. lo siento.. dije apenado**_

_El silencio reino y todas las miradas se posaron en Sam, cosa que creo no tomo muy bien por que salió del departamento casi corriendo. Salí tras ella y la encontré en la salida de emergencias, estaba sentada en el murito de la ventana, eso me traía tantos recuerdos, se veía hermosa.., me acerque cuidadosamente a ella.._

_**Que haces aquí..? dije nervioso**_

_**Aléjate.. dijo Sam, apagada**_

_**Sam… lo siento mucho.. de verdad discúlpame pero.. es.. que.. quería hacerlo dije apenado**_

_**Que querías… hacer.. burlarte de mi ay atrás! Dijo Sam molesta**_

_**No! Sam por favor escúchame.. yo solo no pud….. intente decir pero Sam me interrumpió**_

_**Te querías burlar.. no haciendo lo que debiste hacer dijo Sam mostrando una sonrisa?**_

_**Y que era lo que deb.. intente decir pero Sam me volvió a interrumpir **_

_**Me darías uno en la boca?**_

BUENOOOOO! Hasta aquí POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOSSSSS ¡! SE LOS AGRADECERIA TANTO! :DDD__

_Me das uno en la bocaaa_


End file.
